Hopes & Promises
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Luneth, Arc, Refia, Ingus, and Tia take a break at the Village of the Ancients. Many things happen, including hilarity and romance to be ensued. ArcxOc; Mention of LunethxRefia


**I do not own "Final Fantasy III", but Tia is mine! This is my first FFIII fic, so please go easy on me. I am trying my best to keep the main characters true to their character, so bear with me.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was bright on that sunny afternoon and Luneth, Refia, Arc, Ingus, and Tia have just arrived to the quiet Village of the Ancients, deciding to take some rest before heading off the next day. They have fought countless foes over the past several days and they thought that resting in an inn was better for a change. Refia was most relieved of this, but Tia did not mind, although she did prefer to sleep in the wilderness. Ingus would care less of where they sleep and Luneth only cared for someplace to sleep. Arc had nothing to say but liked the idea on reading in bed.

Brushing some of her long, dark black hair behind her ear, Tia asked, "You think this place will do?"

"We are near Chocobo Woods, so this is our option," Refia replied. "Besides, sleeping in a bed is the best thing for me than sleeping on the grass."

"Um, Luneth… Can we go to the inn now?" Arc asked, getting more eager.

Luneth replied, "Sure, better now than never."

They went inside the inn and got into the room they were staying in. The floor was hardwood and there were some windows on the left side of the room. There were some drawers and three beds with sheets as white as ghosts. There was a lantern on each left side of the three beds. There was a vase on a stool over at the right corner. The walls were light blue and the ceiling was a regular white color. Some sun rays were showing from the windows and making the room slightly warm, as if it were summer.

Ingus asked, "How shall we settle with what bed each of us will sleep in?"

Refia spoke, "I don't want to share a bed with Luneth. He snores too loud!"

"Hey! I resent that!" the silver-haired boy pointed out.

"How about Refia and I will share a bed since we are both girls. Luneth and Arc can share the other while Ingus can have the last one to himself," Tia suggested.

Ingus nodded. "That's fine with me."

Luneth grinned. "Arc and I are fine with that. We always shared a bed together back home when we were kids!"

Arc blushed a little. "Y-Yeah... We did..." he spoke quietly.

After that, everyone out their things on their assigned bed and Luneth went to get some supplies while Ingus reluctantly went along since he and Luneth do not get along well, despite of Arc and Refia's urges. Tia thought that they would warm up to each other and get along, but that may take a long time for that to happen.

Refia asked Tia, "Hey Tia, care to come and help me get some food for dinner?"

With a nod, the girl said, "Sure!"

* * *

"Ingus, quit being a snail and help me get these! I can't carry them all, you know!" Luneth said to the blond Red Mage beside him as he was carrying some Hi-Potions, Eye Drops, Antidotes, and all the medical supplies that they need.

Ingus rolled his eyes. "Fine... and you call yourself a leader..."

The silver-haired boy growled, "What was that?! You want to take this outside?!"

"We _are_ outside, you idiot..."

"I knew that!! No girl will want to be with you with that attitude of yours!"

"I should say the same with you. Not even Refia would want to look at you."

Luneth flushed. "Leave her out of this! I bet she would like any guy! Take Desch, for instance! She likes him, even though he likes someone else! I, alone, knew that besides a oblivious guy like yourself."

Ingus was getting pissed. "You are pushing it!"

Turning away, the Freelancer muttered, "Let's just get back to business!"

"Fine by me."

* * *

Arc let out a small sigh as he closed his book and looked around the room. He seemed to miss Ur, but the one thing he did not miss was being made fun of by all the local kids and Luneth always being there to defend him. Ingus thought that he was a bit of a burden, but then he had a second thought towards the Black Mage. He wanted to get strong, braver, and less shy of talking to people, especially girls. Refia was one exception, but Tia was making him shy all over again. In short, he was in love with her.

When they met in the woods near Saronia and she was traveling around the floating continent to find her missing twin sister, Evangeline. So far, there was no luck and she went from town to town, looking for clues. She helped them defeat Hein and joined them, hoping to find Evangeline. She was roughly the same age as Refia, let alone the same height as her. Her hazel eyes always twinkled with life and she was there for anyone who was in distress. She prefers archery than swords, just because she would not be able to feel her foes dying. She has a huge love for Chocobos and likes to read, but hates waiting for too long for anything.

Then he wondered what his parents were like, but he never knew them since they died when he was small. Only Topappa and Luneth are family to him. Even Luneth's adoptive mother, Nina, was family to him as well. Once more, he sighed and then he glanced over at the window and watched as some birds flew by. He slightly smiled and then brushed some of his brown hair away from his eyes.

"Wonder what family Tia has..." he muttered.

"Arc! We're back!" Refia called out as she came into the room.

Arc asked, "Where's Tia? Wasn't she with you?"

Refia frowned a little. "I don't know. I think she went asking people about her sister. I hope we find them. I fear that Tia may lose hope..."

"...Maybe I should go find her..." the brown-haired boy mumbled.

"I'll be cooking if anybody needs me," Refia said.

When she turned to face Arc, he was gone. She shrugged and then went on to getting dinner ready. Arc wandered through the village, searching for his companion. He spotted Ingus and Luneth as they were arguing once again over something, as always. He dashed over to them.

"Luneth! Ingus..." he called out.

Luneth looked at his childhood friend. "Arc? Is something wrong? Did Refia encounter another toad?"

"Umm... Well... have you seen Tia?"

Ingus shook his head. "Who knows where she is. Wherever she is, she can take care of herself."

The silver-haired boy asked, "Arc, where was she last?"

"Well, she went out with Refia and did not come back. Refia thought that she would be asking people about her sister. So... none of you saw her?"

Luneth looked down. "Sorry, bud. Haven't seen her."

Arc looked down as well, closing his eyes. "I see... I'll keep looking." He looked up again. "Just don't kill each other when I get back."

As he dashed off, he heard Luneth yell after him, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Who knows. Whatever he meant, I don't care. Let's just get this over with and head back before it gets dark."

"Whatever..."

* * *

Tia let out a sad sigh before she fell on her butt on a tree stump. As usual, her results were nothing since no one knew anything about Evangeline. A surge of sadness struck her heart and made her sad. She missed her sister and promised her parents back home in a small village near the Ancient Ruins that she would not come back until she found them, which they tried to talk her into not going. She went anyway. She had to. She does write letters to them to let them know that she was safe. When she wrote to them about Luneth and the others, they were pleased to know that she was not traveling alone. However, she truly misses them as much as they miss her.

_Will I ever find her? What if I find her, only to be found dead? Mother and Father would be devastated. Evangeline... Where are you?_ The girl thought in her mind, putting her face in her hands.

The soft breeze blew, her hair flowing. Some dandelion spores flew past her and soared into the air. The clouds danced in the sky and a bee flew past the girl's head. Some robins flew to their nests with a worm or two in its mouth, feeding their babies. The sun was hiding behind some clouds before it shown its face when the clouds went by, brightening the land again. It was like a painting that an artist wants to do again and again.

"Tia?"

Tia slowly turned her head to see Arc looking at her with a soft worried look, a hint of concern also showing. Little beads of sweat have formed on his brow. She turned away and looked down.

"Were you looking for me? I did not expect that..." the girl muttered.

"Are you... worried about your sister?" the boy behind her asked in his usual soft, quiet tone.

Without a word, Tia gave him a simple nod. Arc looked between her and the grass. The girl got the message and signaled him to sit down. He smiled sheepishly and sat down beside her. Tia noticed something that she did not expect.

She asked, "Arc, have you gotten taller, or is it just me?"

Arc looked at her oddly. "Wh-what would make you think of that?"

"Don't know. Somehow, I feel like you've grown a little."

"M-maybe..."

Then there was silence between the two, none of them making eye contact with each other. Arc looked down at his book fondly and stroked the cover with his index and middle finger, feeling the smooth surface on his skin. It felt as smooth as a flat rock. He has been studying on the high-ranked black and white magic so he could find some use to learn on using them in battle. He was planning to become a Sage soon, as Luneth mentioned to everyone earlier that week. Refia planned to become a Summoner, Ingus planned to stay as a Red Mage, Luneth planned to become a Dragoon, and Tia planned to become a Devout since she thought it would be cute to wear a hat that had cat ears on top. Either that, or she could just stay as a Freelancer. Whatever the decision was, it was up to her and no one else.

Arc started to wonder how Nina and Topappa were back at Ur. He did miss them. He glanced over at Tia once again and could not help but wonder what kind of life she had before she left. He frowned a bit when he saw a single tear fall down her face. He reached a hand out slowly and brushed the tear away before pulling it back. The girl slowly looked at him, her hazel orbs looking at his brown ones.

"Arc, you don't have to be concerned about me. I can handle the pressure just fine, really," she spoke, trying hard not to let more tears well.

"You're lying... I hate it when... someone cries..." the reddish-brown-haired boy said, his hands' grip on his book tightening.

Tia looked away. "I know, Arc... I know. I just want to find her. I really do."

"Why don't we head back to the Inn? I am sure spending some time with the others will make you feel better... That is... if you want to..."

"Ok..."

* * *

Refia let out a loud huff. She finally got the food done and ready to serve. She just had to wait for everyone else to return. A Moogle came in and went to the girl. It took out a letter and showed it to her.

"I have this for you. Moogle!" it piped.

Refia smiled, gladly taking the letter from it. "Thank you."

The Moogle left and then she opened the letter to find that it was from Takka. He missed her and wanted her home as soon as her journey was done. Over the past few weeks, she was thinking of accepting to be his apprentice to become a master blacksmith. She was also starting to regret on running away from home and thinking more on being serious with what she really wanted, also to help appreciate what her foster father had done for her. Thinking of all the things she did to not appreciate him made her feel a pang of guilt in her heart. She hid her guilt from her friends, not wanting to become a burden to them with her problems.

Letting out a sigh, she muttered, "Might as well write back to him..."

But before she could do that, she heard Ingus and Luneth walk in. The two boys were glaring at each other once in a while, but they seemed to slowly start getting along. However, that may not happen for awhile, according to Arc's perspective. Refia stood and walked over to the duo.

Crossing her arms, she said with a grin, "I see you two managed to get back without yelling at each other... Anyway, did you get what we may need?"

Luneth gave her a nod. "Yeah, we did."

Ingus looked around the room. "I see that Arc and Tia have not yet returned."

"I hope they're ok..."

Tia called out as soon as she and Arc, who was sheepishly following behind with a small smile, "We're back. Sorry to make you worry."

Ingus said, "You did not make us worry. Do not worry."

Luneth gave the blond a glare. "How come you are nice to her when you get snarly at me?"

"Because she is a young woman and I do not see you being one, so there," the blond retorted, putting some of the medical supplies down on the empty table.

While the two were arguing, Tia glanced over at Arc, who was trying to think of a way to stop the two from arguing once again. She leaned over and gently kissed his lips. He blushed big time and the others gaped at this, while Refia was beaming with a small squeal. Arc kissed her back and then she pulled away, the boy's face finally red as a tomato.

With a small giggle, Tia answered his unknown question, as if she read his mind, "That was for cheering me up earlier and being sweet. Thanks, Arc."

She went to her room after that and everyone stood there in pure silence. Then all eyes were on the shy, quiet boy. Luneth let out a sly grin.

"You playboy!" he teased.

Arc flushed. "No! It's not- It's not what you think!!!"

"Oh really?"

"LUNETH!!!"

Refia giggled while Ingus rolled his eyes, annoyed with Luneth jumping into conclusions.


End file.
